1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle periphery monitor for monitoring the periphery of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2000-172996, there is a vehicle periphery monitor having an indicator display for selectively or synthetically displaying a plurality of photo images representing different areas surrounding a vehicle. This monitor is provided with a plurality of cameras disposed in front and rear portions of the vehicle, and can capture a plurality of photo images representing different areas surrounding the vehicle. This monitor has a switch that can be operated by the driver.
In the aforementioned vehicle periphery monitor, if the driver selects a “pull-over-to-the-left” switch for pulling the vehicle over to the left for example, the indicator display displays a photo image representing a front-left area or a rear-left area. If the driver shifts a shift lever to an “R” range under a situation in which the “pull-over-to-the-left” switch has been selected, the indicator display displays a photo image obtained by synthesizing a front-left photo image and a rear-left photo image. Thus, in the aforementioned vehicle periphery monitor, the indicator display displays a photo image representing an area required by the driver. Hence, the driver is allowed to confirm, for example, whether or not the vehicle has approached an obstacle, by having a glance at the indicator display. As a result, the driver can be guaranteed of safe driving.
However, the photo image displayed by the indicator display of the aforementioned vehicle periphery monitor is selected through a switching operation performed by the driver. Hence, in an attempt to suitably check safety or the like by looking at the indicator display, the driver is confronted with an increase in operational burden. For example, when the vehicle enters a narrow road by making a right or left turn, it is probable that a photo image representing an area beside the vehicle be displayed by the indicator display at an initial stage of the turn so as to allow the driver to confirm whether or not there is any risk that the side of a vehicle hits, and that a photo image representing an area in front of a corner of the vehicle be displayed by the indicator display at a late stage of the turn so as to allow the driver to confirm whether or not the front portion of the vehicle has come into contact with something. In this case, the aforementioned vehicle periphery monitor requires the driver to perform a switching operation for shifting photo images while making the turn. Hence, the driver is confronted with an excessive increase in operational burden.
It is also possible that photo images representing different areas that are to be mutually shifted (i.e., the photo image representing the area beside the vehicle and the photo image representing the area in front of the corner of the vehicle in the aforementioned example) be simultaneously displayed by the indicator display. According to this method, the photo images displayed by the indicator display are small in size, and the manner in which these photo images are displayed is complicated. Hence, the driver has difficulty in instinctively recognizing a situation surrounding the vehicle. As a result, the driver is confronted with a reduction in visibility and has trouble in driving the vehicle appropriately.